Grand Theft Gotenks
by Alec1223
Summary: Goten and Trunks want to buy a PS3 but they don't have enough money. So, they fuse into Gotenks so they may steal some of their parents money without getting recognized. Chapter 2 added
1. 1 For the PS3!

Chapter One: For the PS3!

Goten and Trunks walked down a street not to far from Capsule Corp. which was lined with a whole bunch of stores. As they walked Goten and Trunks passed a game store when they saw it. A PS3! Both of the boy's eyes widened as they looked at the display. The box said it came with the PS3, 2 controllers, 2 games of your choice and one blue-ray movie. When they looked down at the price they stopped getting excited. It was 300 dollars.

"$300!" Trunks yelled.

"That's more than what my daddy gets in…"Goten said then paused, "Oh wait my daddy doesn't work,"

"How can they just put the most awesome game out ever and have it be $300!" Trunks yelled.

"And we don't even have close to enough money to buy that," Gotenks said in disappointment taking out a quarter from his pocket. Trunks face lit up as he got an idea.

"Goten! Why not we use Gotenks to steal money from our parents!" Trunks said.

"Can't we do that how we are now though?" Goten asked.

"Yeah but most of our parents don't know what Gotenks looks like which means we probably won't get caught." Trunks assured.

"That's great!" Goten said excitedly.

"That's not even the best part," Trunks said, "Now that we've done fusion so many times we can now choose when we separate! That means we'll never get busted!"

"Alright!" Goten said. Goten and Trunks high fived and rushed to Capsule Corp. where their friends and family were talking about memories about fights.

*************

Goten and Trunks had snuck into Capsule Corp. and were hiding behind 2 couches and on them were their friends and family were. Very quietly Goten and Trunks did the fusion dance and were now Gotenks. Gotenks punched his fist in the air and yelled:

"For the PS3!"

"Did you hear something?" Goku asked Vegeta. Quickly Gotenks put his fist done and said very quietly: "For the PS3."


	2. Vegeta and Bulma

Chapter Two: Vegeta and Bulma

Gotenks looked from behind the couch to see that only Goku and Vegeta were sitting on the couches. Bulma must have been showing the others some new experiment for Capsule Corp.

"Perfect," Gotenks muttered to himself. Gotenks coughed softly and then used his voice imitation for Goku.

"Hey, Vegeta you know how be supposed to fight when you were possessed by Bobbidi well I think I would have won," Gotenks said.

"What!" Vegeta yelled.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked having no idea of why Vegeta was yelling at him.

"You insulted me!" Vegeta roared.

"No I didn't," Goku said. Enraged Vegeta jumped from his seat and tackled Goku causing him to fly out of his seat. Vegeta pounded at Goku as Goku blocked. During the chaos of the fight Gotenks snuck behind the couch next to Vegeta and reached into his back pocket. Gotenks took out Vegeta's wallet. Gotenks quickly ran back behind the couch. Bulma came into the room and gasped to see Vegeta beating up Goku.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta stopped punching and looked at Bulma.

"Is it possible that you can stop being mad at Goku for 5 minutes!" Bulma yelled.

"He started it woman!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just apologize and sit down," Bulma said.

"I shall not apologize to Kakarot!" Vegeta replied. Bulma gave him a glare. Vegeta sighed.

"S-s-s-sorry K-k-kakarot!" Vegeta stuttered.

"Now you go sit down and wait for us to come back!" Bulma yelled still infuriated. Bulma walked back into the kitchen. Behind the couch Gotenks created a kamikaze ghost.

"Go get money from Bulma!" Gotenks ordered the ghost.

"Yes sir!" The ghost replied. The ghost glided into the kitchen and snuck up behind Bulma. Carefully he reached into her pocket and took out her wallet.

"Got it boss!" the kamikaze ghost yelled tossing the wallet behind the couch. But then everyone looked at the ghost.

"Hurry, explode touch Buu!" Gotenks yelled. The ghost did as he was told, Buu quickly regenerated. Fumes came out of Buu's head, the kitchen was destroyed.

"N-now calm down Buu the kids were probably just playing a little joke," Hercule said calming buu done.

"Joke or not those boys are going to pay for destroying my kitchen." Bulma vowed.

Gotenks chuckled. He took out all of Vegeta and Bulma's money. Vegeta had $50 and Bulma had $200.

"Just 50 more dollars, and I think I know where I can get it," Gotenks said.


End file.
